Sleep overs
by willam
Summary: When life gets him down Ritsuka runs to Soubi. When Soubi comforts him one night, how far will Ritsuka go to make him happy on his Birthday? Soubi's POV. FOR THOSE ASKING!Ritsuka is 17, which is still a minor. If you're imagining a 12y.o....well...
1. Chapter 1

The sleep overs had been happening more frequently as the months went on. At first Ritsuka had been showing up at my door, staying to sit in my arms for a while and then going back home. Then one night, about two weeks ago he had shown up with a slashed cheek and cried him self to sleep in my arms as we sat on my bed. I let him stay that night and every night he had shown up after that.

This night, he did not fall asleep though. He snuggled deeper into my chest and looked up at me sweetly.

"Thank you Soubi. I'm sorry I'm such a bother."

I smiled down at him and hugged him tighter. And hoped to God he couldn't feel my raging hard on.

He moaned softly and my cock jumped. I scolded myself. Little boys weren't supposed to excite me. But Ritsuka was so…perfect.

He moved away from me and lay down on the bed. I placed my hand on his back and noticed how tense he was. I shifted slightly and began massaging his neck.

"Soubi? Mhmm…what are you doing?"

"Shush. It'll help. Trust me"

He started making noises. They weren't quite moans but they weren't sighs ether.

They were more like…hums-and-a-bit. Soon I was doing his back and shoulders too, catching my fingers on the neck of his t-shirt as if to make a point that it made a real massage impossible.

I imagined what it would look like to anyone walking in the door. Me sitting astride a minor trying to convince him to take his shirt off…then I decided I didn't care.

I inched his t-shirt upward until it was gathered under his armpits. Then under the cover of doing an upper-arm, forearm and hand massage I straightened his arms out and in a gentle swoop his t-shirt came over his head and arms and onto the floor. I smoothed his hair back around his ears (ears I hoped would still be there when I was done taunting my sexuality) and looked at his back.

His long, sweeping, elegant, gorgeous back. A little scarred, but still beautiful.

Now I could sweep, slide and rub in long, easy unimpeded movements. His hums-and-a-bit turned into moans. My cock was rigid now and I was sure he could feel it pressing into back. He said nothing though so I didn't shift.

After a while I moved down and began to work on his legs. I carefully and slowly removed his jeans and they joined the shirt on the floor.

Now he was defiantly moaning.

Up and down I went, over his whole body, my hands subtly slipping into the underwear area on the way past. One of these little explorations flipped over the elastic on his boxers, revealing, of all things, a name. Most of it was too smudged but I could read a few of the letters…S-O-U-B

I smiled and snapped the elastic back into place.

Gradually I began to focus my attention on his thighs, then the inside of his thighs, then the top of the inside of his thighs. In a series of tiny movements his legs parted to accommodate my hand. Slowly his hips raised a fraction from the mattress. I followed the invitation and found my fingers in the hot, wet gusset of my own boxer shorts. I wrapped my hand around his cock, then sat back and watched. I hardly needed to move.

His hips rocked back and forth into my hand, gradually faster and harder until he made a funny little squeaking noise, gave a little shudder and then rolled over and went to sleep.

I licked my Boy's release off my hand, wriggling in pleasure as the bitter, salty taste hit my tongue. Then I curled around him and tried to drift off to sleep, my erection pressed firmly into his bum.

III

I woke up first in the morning. I slipped out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped while the bathroom filled with steam. I stepped into the shower and wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock.

_Ritsuka was stretched out naked on my bed. His ears were gone and he looked up at me with lust in his eyes. _

_He was touching himself._

_He spread his legs in an invitation to me and…_

"Ahhhh…"

I cleaned up and hopped out. I made him toast and milk and plucked a flower out of the window box and added it to the tray on the way back to the bedroom.

He was up and looking a little dozy still. He smiled sleepily at me. I wanted to fuck him.

Instead I kissed him and passed him the tray.

He set it aside and reached up to kiss me again. I crawled back onto the bed with him, continuing to kiss him as I went. The tray lay forgotten beside him and the room was filled with the sounds of our kiss.

I longed to deepen it but, afraid to scare him away, I resisted. The tip of his little tongue brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth immediately. His inexperienced tongue scrapped against mine and he tasted a little sour at first, but it was soon lost in his sweetness. I played with his appendage gently and lovingly. We kissed softly like lovers and I moved down to his neck, sucking gently on his collar bone, marking him as mine.

He moaned softly and my hand was making its way down his strong little body when he saw the clock.

"SHIT! I'm late." He pushed me off and ran into the shower. I sighed and began to look around for clothes that were too small that I could lend to him (ones he hadn't borrowed already that is). I dug out a pair of boxers and looking around quickly to make sure he wasn't watching me, rubbed myself against them briefly. He ran in, wearing only a towel, which was quickly discarded.

He froze, only now realizing what he had done. I placed a hand over my eyes and held out the boxers to him, peeking between my fingers as he slipped them on. He noticed and took a swat at me.

He finished dressing quickly and ran across the room, to give me a kiss then he was bolting out the door.

"Come get me after school and we can finish what we started."

My cock twitched.

III

Over the last few days I noticed how much more sexual my little Ritsuka had become. He and I made out often now and he was surprisingly comfortable with sitting in my lap while my hard on pressed into his bottom. He stuck his tongue into my mouth often and I taught him how to do it properly.

Today was special.

He had discovered my nipples.

He sat in the vertex of the V my legs made as I sat back against the headboard. My shirt was long since undone and he was experimenting.

He ran his tongue over them gently, then forcefully. He pulled at them. Pinched them. Bit them. Sucked on them. I though I was going to come in my pants. He kissed each one of them and sat up to kiss my lips. Then he spotted the clock again. I moaned as I felt him push me away.

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go to see my therapist." He peeked out at me from under his lashes. "I Love You."

I sighed and leaned to kiss him again.

"Love you too."

He stopped at the bedroom door.

"Sleep overs are better."

III

I didn't know how but some way he found out it was my birthday. He wrote me a text at lunch and told me to not pick him up but meet him at my apartment.

I went out that afternoon with Kio and some of his friends for a quick party and a good cake. Then I ran home to meet with Ritsuka.

When I got there all the lights were out and I thought perhaps he had forgotten. Then I noticed that there was a faint yellow glow coming from my bedroom. I walked slowly down the hall and stopped at the door.

Ritsuka was seated on my bed holding a chocolate frosted cake inscribed with my name in purple and three striped candles. It lit up his face softly and I noticed the soft glow the candles cast on his tan body.

It was at this point I noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

His tail curled up over his thigh and over his lap to protect his modesty. I could see the blush spread across his cheeks as well as the self-satisfied smile that lit his features at my admiring look. I made it across the room in two steps. He looked up at me and offered me the cake.

"Make a wish."

As I blew out the candles I wondered if my wish would come true.

III

Ritsuka and I ate the cake while sitting on my bed. I found more ways then I thought possible to brush my fingers across the bare flesh of his thighs. Wiping off some icing, brushing off cake crumbs, an errant strand of hair.

I tickled my fingers up his thigh and over his tail, stroking it gently. My mouth slid along the edge of his twitching ear. I kissed the base and dropped to the side of his neck. He moaned and arched into me as I ran my fingers down to the pert little nipples standing upright on his chest.

He pushed me away and looked at me, lust blatant in his eyes.

"Do you want your present now?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

He placed the cake carefully on the bedside table and slid his way up my body to kiss my lips gently. He slowly undid the buttons on my shirt and moved down to my nipples, using the things that he had learned over the past weeks to please me.

His hands traveled to the hem of my jeans and I hissed when his little fingers drew them off my hips and over my hidden erection. He rubbed the tips of his fingers once over the straining material of my boxers before pulling them off. He slid back up my body and straddled my stomach. He seemed slightly ashamed of the fact I could see his arousal but he leaned up to kiss me anyway.

I broke the contact with another sharp hiss as I felt his tail wrap around my erection. My head tipped back, my eyes slid shut and I began moaning like a novice. It seemed that the only thing there was in the world was the furry grip of my Boy's tail on my passion. I felt him smiling against my neck and relised he was kissing me there.

"Do you like that Soubi?" he asked me coyly. I could only moan.

I grabbed at his shoulders as I started to tremble. I pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely as I shuddered and came, splattering my seed across the fur of his tail and up his back. He moaned at the feeling and thrust against me.

"You wanna come too baby?" I asked as I reached for his cock. He slapped my hand away and shook his head.

"I'm not done giving you your present yet…"

He slid down my body, stopping at my groin. He looked up at me innocently.

"Tonight I'm gonna give you my ears."

"What?! Why?!"

"I Love You."

Then he shut me up by wrapping his lips around the end of my cock.

_Massage scene complements of "Are you Experienced?" by William Sutcliffe. Good Read Folks! _


	2. Chapter 2

I clutched at his head.

He shouldn't know how to do this. This was wrong. But it felt sooo good.

He worked the head and ran his little lips all the way up and down. I felt his tongue lap at my balls and I moaned and fisted his dark hair around his ears. I felt that undefined pressure in my groin and I tugged at his head, trying to get him to pull off. He slid his wet lips up my shaft, nibbled at the head then plunged back down. I felt his throat pulse around me and I lost it.

I thrust against his mouth and released myself down his throat. He moaned and writhed against me. I growled and yanked him back up my body.

I flipped him onto his back and began to kiss my way down his neck. I felt his fingers wrap themselves in my hair. I moved farther down and began to suckle on one nipple, while rolling the other between my fingers. His torso arced toward me and I smiled against his flesh. Then I pulled away and watched him closely.

"Are you sure honey? Once we do this we can't go back…"

"I'm sure. I love you."

"What if you regret it later?"

He pulled me down and kissed me softly. "I won't"

I dropped my head to his neck again, fumbling in my drawer for the long-neglected lube and condoms there. Ritsuka saw the condom and shook his head.

"No, I wanna feel you…" he trailed off into a moan as I ran my tongue up his body.

I threw the condom over my shoulder and shifted farther down his body. Lifting his legs gently onto my shoulders I spread his cheeks and lapped at his tiny entrance. He moaned and pressed his bottom against my face. I chuckled and withdrew slightly before plunging my tongue into the sweet treat offered up to me. He hissed and moaned, begging for more, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for yet.

Placing his legs back on the bed gently, I moved up his body to kiss the pain away as I pushed a lubricated finger into his silken cavern. He moaned and winced at the pain, his fingers digging into my shoulders. I kissed him again, trying to ease some of the hurt away, and I felt him relax around me. I added a second finger, then a third, hooking them and seeking out the spot inside my little lover that would give him more pleasure then he could ever imagine.

I knew I had found it when he moaned and arched into me, his little length pulsing in my hand. I growled into his neck. I wanted him real bad.

I slid back up his hot, toned little body as I slicked up my passion, ready to plunder the warm cavern offered up to me. Capturing his lips roughly again I pushed against his entrance until I felt the pressure give way and my tip was just inside of him. He moaned and arched into me again, chanting my name. I slid in gently, waiting for him to adjust once I had slid in to the hilt.

He panted, looking up at me with slightly glazed eyes, looking the most debauched and delicious I had ever seen him, or anyone. I shifted ever so slightly and he moaned, long and loud. I wanted nothing more then to pin him to the mattress and fuck him so hard we'd break the bed. I ground my teeth, keeping control and reminding myself that this was his first time and he needed it to be special.

I rocked against him gently, testing the waters. He winced a little bit, but also moaned softly and grabbed and my shoulders again. I repeated the action again rather worriedly and stopped to judge his reaction. To my surprise he growled and grabbed me, yanking me down to his level.

"I want you to make love to me, not torture me. If I wanted that I would have asked for it."

For some reason that gave me yet another surge of lust and my eyes rolled back into my head. I thrust roughly against him and he cried out, head flying back and eyes tightly clenched shut. As I pushed him father into the bed it began to rock against the wall. I was going to replace the plaster after this. I thrust just a little bit harder, trying to find my Boy's sweet spot again.

He flushed and reached up to brace himself against the head board. With every thrust his ears got more sluggish and his tail thrashed with less enthusiasm. I would be sad to see them go he was always so expressive with them. And the way his tail twitched when he was unsure of me was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

He reached down beside us and made a motion to pick something up. His thread(1). It had begun to unravel from wherever it had been in the first place and reached out to join the end of my own frayed link. He smiled sweetly up at me and I leaned in to kiss him. I felt it in my core, the bond we shared was steadily growing stronger. I felt it start inside him, even if he still wasn't sure what was going on. He little body flushed with warmth and his muscles began to tighten around me. I almost lost myself.

_No, not yet. If I come before Ritsuka, I'll never forgive myself._

I used every ounce of self-control I had to bring my Sacrifice over the edge first. His moans became longer and more drawn out and I became positive he was a screamer. The last thing I needed was for one of my do-gooder neighbors calling the police, what with a minor in my bed and all.

I sealed my lips tightly over his delicate pink ones and swallowed every delicious sound he made, as the evidence of his love spilled out onto our stomachs. _Next time I'll let him scream as loud as he wants. _I promised myself. As he came, his ears and tail stood at attention, and fell off. He lay panting on the bed as I continued to fuck him senseless.

"Please, Ritsuka, I need to! May I?"

He panted and nodded, kissing me again and I groaned in relief. I called his name as I released myself into his willing body. He took everything I had to give. I panted and smiled against his neck.

"That was amazing" I panted and he nodded weakly curling up against me. "Ooh, no you don't. We got to get you cleaned up before you stick to my bed permanently."

I hauled him gently off the bed and carted him bridal style into the bathroom, where I cradled him against my chest until I had finished drawing the bath for him. I got him settled in the tub and once I was sure he wasn't going to slip under the water as soon as I let go I went to clean up the bedroom.

I changed the sheets and blanket and added pillows to the bed. I picked up the delicate, discarded pieces of my Boy's innocence and, wrapping them gently in silk, put them in a shoe box, which I placed in the back of my closet. Kio could call me a pervert if he wanted to, but Ritsuka had given me the most precious thing he had and I was not going to waste it.

After I was sure the bedroom was inhabitable I went and joined him in the bath. We soaked together for ages until he finally really did start to nod off and I pulled him out of the tub with me. I dried him off gently, dressed him in one of my shirts and tucked him into the right side of the bed. As I got dressed I watched his little body get swallowed by my bed.

No.

Our bed. I would never be lonely in it again. I crawled in next to him. Maybe I could convince him to live with me and leave that horrible woman behind. I could talk to him about it in the morning. He rolled against me and snuggled his little face into my chest. I heard a strange sound coming from him.

"Are you …….purring?" _God, that is so cute._

I felt a small burning on my chest, where his little hand rested above my scar. I watched in horror as I started to bleed. I grabbed a slender wrist gently and peeled the shirt slowly away from my skin. What I saw made me grin.

The scar on my chest had re-arranged itself.

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S

I started to wake Rituka up, because I was too excited to wait, but the peaceful look on his face made me reconsider.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

I gave him a kiss on the head and, chin resting on my Lover's forehead, drifted off to sleep.

**A/N In the manga, Ritsuka is told to follow the thread-like trail that connects him to his fighter. However the line did not appear to lead to Soubi.**

**SAFE SEX IS SEXY! ALWAYS USE PROTECTION! **


	3. Morning After

I woke to Ritsuka panicking.

" OH MY GAWD! I HAVE NO EARS! Not that I regret it because I don't…BUT OH MY GAWD! Waa am I 'posed to do!?!?! I can't go home I cant go to school! ahhhh!"

I almost laughed, and then thought better of it. I grabbed my panicked Sacrifice and tried to calm him down.

"I'll get you some ears don't worry"

I left him sitting on the bed and went next-door. My neighbor produced and shipped false ears, conveniently enough. However I began to think my choice had been a bad one when my red-eyed, pissed looking neighbor answered the door.

"ALL night long! Bang, Bang, Bang! I have CHILDREN in here!"

I winced, and decided to play the odds.

"I need a pair of ears. My lover's parents are expecting virginity until marriage you understand." He nodded a sign for me to continue. "If you give me the ears I will pull my bed away from you wall, gag my partner, put up sound proofing, whatever makes you comfortable. Deal?"

He considered for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "Fine."

It took us a few minutes to match Ritsuka's ears to ones in stock. It turns out he is quite unique. But soon I was returning to an eager Ritsuka, pulling the prize from my coat and settling down to figure out how to affix them to his head.

He giggled and fell back on the bed, feeling his new accessories with his fingertips. They weren't quite as soft as the originals, but nether of us minded. I started to stalk him on the bed, grinning against his lips as he accepted my hungry kisses and worked hurriedly to undress me again. Then I remembered.

"Hold on tight." I warned as I grabbed the bed and pulled it into the centre of the room. He squealed as he lost his balance and fell back into the cushions. I climbed back on top of him and rubbed myself against the bulge under me. He moaned and pulled me down for another hungry kiss.

We went at it again for what seemed like minutes but were actually hours. As we basked in the after-glow I showed him the edited scar and waited with baited breath for his reaction.

He looked up, smiling sweetly, with a look that said _FINALLY, you're mine._

He traced the scar with gentle fingertips.

"Sleepovers are DEFINATLY better."


End file.
